Video Doujinshi Pruhun
by fellowbeliever
Summary: Completley based off a doujinshi I found on Basically a wordless comic about little Pruhun and holy So I wrote about Enjoy! Link in the description! All credit for the plot belongs to the original creator - I just wrote about :)


**Pruhun is my new OTP so to celebrate I wrote something to kick start my fanatics over them. One shot. **

**This is my writing based completely off THIS AMAZING VIDEO.**

** watch?v=IAie9Iun6Jo**

**Maybe some of you have seen it before, maybe not but it's really good and I felt this music fit. **

**And if you don't want to click on the link then just look up Prussia and Hungary doushinji on YouTube –It should be the first thing that comes up and the soundtrack is "River flows in you" **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prussia was just walking around, trying to find people to serve.

It was a summer's day, and summer days were usually hot and sticky, especially for the young nation. He wore many heavy clothes that made him sweat, and the sun usually penetrated the white fabric that wrapped around him, pooling into the dark insignia on his chest that represented the Teutonic Knights. But today there was a gentle breeze, and although the sun was still stronger than Prussia would like, there were many trees and flowers that delighted in the warmth after the slight rain that morning, and he figured it wasn't so bad.

He took off his gloves and they hung loosely in his back pocket as he widened his stride, shifting the collar of his cape to get a better feel of the plentiful breeze.

It ruffled his hair as he whistled a song he heard from one of the Knights back at camp, the sound piercing the air and competing with the birds. He liked to compete with the birds. So he whistled louder only to see them get startled and gracefully fly off into the distance. Prussia was alone again, giving a softer whistle as he tried to look into the shade so the light wouldn't reach his sensitive red eyes.

"_Is there really no one else around today?" _he thought as his boots lightly clunked and squished around in the dewy green grass_, "Guess my awesome is too much for them to handle … It _**is**_ really peaceful… I guess taking a nap wouldn't be such a bad- hm?"_

And that's when he glanced over to his left; his whistle's dying down when he saw someone underneath a tree. The young person had brown hair and a green and white uniform. Prussia stood staring from a distance for a little while before he realized that it was Hungary.

…Hungary…

The young nation, about as old as himself, was sleeping underneath a Tilia tree with the most peaceful expression Prussia had seen on her face since they knew each other. _Her _face… Prussia assumed Hungary was girl anyways… especially after that incident last month…

But Prussia still had his doubts. When awake the nation acted like a boy, talked like one… and even _smelt _like a boy…

There was no way…

...

But did that thought stop the little yearning in Prussia's chest as he looked at her sleeping form?

No. It didn't…

Her chin had sunk down a little into her neck, hair shifting in the playful wind and pretty hands resting on her tiny abdomen, where Prussia saw the steady slow breaths make her chest rise up and down, up and down. Her petite mouth was slightly open and a faint pink daintily graced her cheeks, eyelashes peacefully resting. Her ears were just above the grass, the previous whistle and bird calls not waking her. Her skin was softly stretched, no creases of worry on her forehead. No hurt, not even exuberance or happiness. Just peace.

Prussia stopped moving completely, and let the breeze filter through his white hair, a little frown on his face. His contemplating eyes looked for Hungary's open ones (maybe he could do something for her today) but on seeing how deep she was in sleep, her gentle breaths rising and falling, Prussia just blinked and moved closer.

He sat down next to the young nation, and the sun was temporarily blocked behind a thin cloud, a thin cloud that blocked the light slightly, letting some of it fall on one's cloaked back and the other's skin.

Now that he was closer, Prussia could hear the breaths, seeing the pink lips slightly part as the breeze tossed between them, taking along his feelings. He rested his hands on his knees and his torso on his chest as he looked at the little nation's sleeping form, his heterochromatic irises focusing on the other's lips.

She was… cute… Or he? Good grief was he really getting flustered over a guy?

Maybe he was…

And maybe he would be okay with that.

But she (or he) really did look like a girl. Maybe it was time he accepted it.

But he didn't want too. Because if Hungary was a girl… she would want to stay home right? That's what the Knights always talked about… Women staying home…they wouldn't go anywhere together anymore would they?

Would they?

Her chest…Prussia tried not to look, but the resting fabric had formed loosely around her upper body, where he was certain _those_ weren't supposed to be on a boy…

He felt his cheeks flush and quickly moved his eyes back to her countenance…

_Her. She. Hungary. A girl. _

He was sure of it…

The breeze shifted to his left and something caught his eyes.

A pink chrysanthemum. A beautiful pink chrysanthemum, its iridescent color popped out from the lush grass.

_Kesese _he thought softly to himself, _If I get the awesome cornflower, I should spread my awesomeness and give everybody a flower," _He was trying to ignore his fast increasing heartbeat with his words as he picked the flower with care. "_Hungary will look less manly and…finally… realize… oh." _

Once he weaved the flower in Hungary's hair… he couldn't stop staring. He couldn't peel his eyes away… because Hungary looked beautiful.

Absolutely beautiful.

He stood up to get away from the weakness he felt in his knees, ignoring the tingling sensation in his hand from touching Hungary's hair and skin, trying to ignore his quick heartbeats.

She looked even more peaceful than before, and in that moment the thin cloud decided to move, showering them both in sunlight.

Prussia's lips clamped shut and he could feel the ocean of red as it radiated off his face. His eyebrows creased together in concentration to get rid of a rising emotion that he didn't necessarily like, but he was failing, because the red blush was traveling to his ears.

She was still breathing so slowly, her chest defined by the intake and exhale of air, now her tousled locks of brown accentuated by the feminine flower. She was a girl... a beautiful girl…and Prussia could stare at her all day.

His eyebrows creased together again, trying to sift through his thoughts. Of Hungary…

He stood up and looked down at her another time, making sure the flower was in exactly the right place. He found there to be no mistakes… How could there be any? Her face was already perfect and his awesome flower idea added to it… So she was more than perfect… She was his…

Prussia looked off to the side and tried to stay cool. Stay awesome! Be awesome!

_Annddd I've done enough for today okay bye! _

He started to head in the opposite direction feeling the weight of his cloak swish and travel with him…

He didn't make it five steps before he stopped. Heck, he barely made it two steps.

He turned around, lips pressed together. His chest was pounding hard, but he was far removed from it, it was almost as if he was in a trance… or rather, a dream as he came back to Hungary's side.

_Hungary…still sleeping… so beautiful… so maybe…_

His hand seemed to move on its own. The soft fingers spread out when they touched Hungary's forehead and her soft hair slid between the calloused edges of Prussia's hand. As his fingers sidled over her skin, he felt himself sitting beside her and moving so his pressed lips touched her forehead. He finally moved his thumb to push the rest of the hair back, exposing her forehead completely to his lips. He applied a slight pressure, one he was sure she wouldn't wake from and he breathed out through his nose as the feelings in his heart flowed over.

And you know what? Hungary smelt wonderful.

Like she had just bathed in the rain. For all Prussia knew she probably did. But at that point, Prussia didn't know anything except that he was pulling away.

And he wasn't happy with it.

_Just one more time… No… maybe not just **one** more…_

He was about to lean in again and go straight for the pink lips, but those lips were moving into a fine line, followed by creased eyebrows, and a waking Hungary.

"Mm? Wha-?"

_**!? **_**_Hungary! I thought you would stay asleep! _**

The rising emotions in his chest amplified to his face as she rubbed her green eyes open and looked at him.

_Ahh!_

_Ahhhhhhhh!_

_AHHHHHH WHAT DO I DO?!_

His face contorted into a mix of emotions. There were many, but three really stood out for him.

1) An emotion he so did not want

2) Fear. That the Hungarian would kill him for kissing her (she still didn't know she was a girl)

3) And ** #5%**! _How do I explain __thisss_?!

She still didn't realize the flower in her hair and it made her look gorgeous. Not only the flower though. Everything about her was gorgeous. From her tousled hair to her beaten clothes to her worn out boots to the way she talked, the way she moved, _everything_ was absolutely stunning.

Hungary looked at him with a questioning, sleepy face, her pretty green eyes falling into Prussia's red ones. He blushed so hard, that everybody in the Teutonic Knights felt a bit of pink radiate from their own cheeks for they were somewhat connected with the nation.

All he could manage to say was "uhhh, uhhhhhhhhh-! _NOTHING!_ _AAAHHHH!_"

He ran off at full speed, leaving Hungary completely puzzled and surprised.

_What's up with him? _

Hungary felt a little blush spread to her cheeks. Did Prussia actually look… cute there for a moment? And…flustered? Her thoughts ran off to an unsettling conclusion for her.

Did Prussia like…?

_Nah that can't possibly be true! Wait… huh? What's this? _

Her fingers had found a flower that was intricately weaved into her hair. She pulled it out, feeling the stem slide from the strands and looked at it, her white leggings providing a background for the flower.

Her eyes widened and she took in the scent as she stared at it.

It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, even though she was sleeping in a field of them.

Because it was from somebody. And that person cared about her… A lot.

* * *

Prussia had reached a building he could rest behind, really hoping that Hungary wasn't directly behind him and could hear his shallow breaths.

When he rose up his face looked confused, he clenched his teeth together, feeling the heat fly from his cheeks at this point. And he knew it wasn't just from the exercise. One of his hands settled on his chest to pull at the fabric so the hammering sensation would stop, but it only increased when he realized what he had done and what his feelings were.

_Ich liebe Ungarn_

_(I love Hungary) _

His other hand moved to his face as he bit his lip, trying to grapple with the new feeling as it took over, not completely yet, but it was still taking over.

It was something he never wanted to happen. The great and awesome Prussia being conquered by _something!?_

...

Why didn't he mind it?

* * *

Hungary felt a spot on her forehead while looking at the chrysanthemum. There was one area of her forehead that was warm and slightly moist, as if someone had just kissed her there. But the only other one around today was Prussia…

_That can't be right… It can't be… _

She gripped the fabric by her chest, trying to get it away from her beating heart but closer to the flower.

_The flower had given off a small whiff of chain mail and a dirty cloak, a scent Hungary knew well. _

_I… I think I like Prussia… _

_...Not… _

But that didn't stop the piled up feelings in her chest from continuing to well up and fall as a blush on her face.

* * *

**First ever one shot yo. ****Hoped you liked it and seriously check out the video. **

**I don't own the plotline of the video, I just wrote about it. **

**:) Hope I did it justice and gave you a good story in the process! **


End file.
